thindrelfandomcom-20200214-history
Galad Telethryl
Galad Telethryl (born Bryn Telethryl) is a wood elf noble from Tauryun. Galad's shadow, Gwathren, was an agent of the shadow demon Daeszal. Early life in Nrannas Galad was born in Nrannas, the capital of the wood elf kingdom of Tauryun, in the year 738 CL, and he was raised as Bryn by his parents Faerdan Telethryl and Miriel Telethryl. Galad's family always had many servants, but Galad never really connected well with any of them, perhaps with the exception of Tessand, who is only a few years younger than Galad. Galad also had difficulty bonding with his tutors and fellow students for much of his childhood. Eventually, he started going into the woods alone to hunt animals. Through this, he developed a passion for stealth and violence, which he would eventually gain expertise in. Demonic pact While reading in secret books from the royal library, Galad discovered hidden lore concerning the shadow demon Daeszal. Through mysterious means, this demon managed to peer beyond its prison and contact Galad, whom he promised great power in exchange for servitude. Galad was set on a mission to gather the Soul Blood of the four individuals that trapped the demon. To do this, Galad would have to find and kill at least one descendant of each of the Four Heroes using a special weapon provided by Daeszal, known as Daeszal's Fang. After killing Menos Felessa with the help of Burbas'Tel Helviep, Galad had killed a descendant of each of the four great heroes. Previously, he had killed Wranfir del'Tauryun, Theia Riverfang, and Leonara Meisent. With the four descendants' souls captured by Daeszal's Fang, Galad carried out Daeszal's will to open a portal to the Shadowfell through The Old Tree in Nrannas, summoning the restored shadow demon himself into the material plane to blight and corrupt the most sacred tree of the wood elves. Daeszal nearly completed his corruption of the tree, but was stopped and banished to the Astral Plane along with Lo-Tha Thunukalathanu. Galad then took his own life with Daeszal's Fang. After killing himself with Daeszal's Fang, Galad's soul was taken by the shadow demon, and he had to face the souls he had killed, eventually earning their trust and forgiveness. Menos Felessa even went so far as to ask him to take up his light, connecting him to Soliel's Light. Galad and Gwathren , Galad wielded a bow given to him by the dryad Umina. This bow was made from a surviving piece of the Sky Tree and with the help of crafters and priests, Galad imbued the bow with some of Soliel's Light.]] While trapped in Daeszal's soul prison, Galad battled his soul's darker side and barely managed to defeat it. His darker side accepted Daeszal's gifts, and Daeszal ripped Galad's shadow from him to give his darker side a vessel. The shadow is now known as Gwathren (Elvish for "shadow") and after Galad connected to Soliel's Light, he took up the name Galad (Elvish for "light"). After coming back, Galad continued to attempt to help the souls he had killed. In the summer of 852 CL, Galad ventured into the Underdark in a mission to save the missing spellcasters of Kavaad. While traversing the world below, his party was joined by one Kelp Blackheart with whom Galad had journeyed with and who had only known him as Bryn. Glad was worried that once Kelp realized who he was, she would judge him for who he was in his previous life. When he did open up to her, it all went much better than expected, and the experience reassured Galad on his path to redemption. with Daeszal's Fang, and Galad with the Bow of the Sky Tree.]]While searching for the missing spellcasters in the Underdark, Galad was haunted by Gwathren and the shadows of Leonara and Theia. Galad attempted multiple times to persuade Gwathren to join his side, but to no avail. The darkness that pulled at his shadow seemed to strong. While trapped in the Shadowdark (the Underdark of the Shadowfell), Galad tried to appeal to Gwathren's call to the void, promising an end to them both in the plane of negative energy. This too failed, and the shadow attacked. To prevent his soul from being taken by Daeszal's Fang, Galad incapacitated himself with a surge of the magic he was granted by Menos Felessa when the two were both trapped by Daeszal's. This gave Galad the opportunity to evade Daeszal's grasp in death and reach the afterlife of Soliel's followers.Category:Player Characters Category:House Telethryl Category:Makate Tribe Members Category:Golden Hope guild members